I Like You
by Kiba91
Summary: Misaki invites Kouichi to spend the evening at her home. What happens when he accepts? Takes place when neither of them exist to Class 3 episode 5 or 6 . Read and review, please.
1. The Invitation

_I've been a huge fan of "Another" ever since the anime came out several months ago. Every week it came out, the first thing I'd do is watch the new episode to see if anyone would die next, what more of the mystery of Class 3's curse would be revealed, or if the friendship between Kouichi and Mei would improve as it did every other episode or so. I'm not entirely certain why it took me so long to write a fanfic for this show, but here it is. I don't own Another or any of its great characters, not so great characters, the plot-line, or the Final Destination-style deaths. _

It was a normal Friday afternoon as we find Kouichi Sakakibara, a curious, intelligent, and kind-hearted 15 year old boy walking his friend, a quiet, introverted, pale-skinned 15 year old girl named Mei Misaki to her home as he always did when she looked at him and asked something that's been on her mind.

"Sakakibara-kun?" He looked at her curiously as she said his name.

"Hmm? What is it, Misaki?" She looked ahead before asking him her question.

"Kirika wants me to ask you to stay over tonight." He looked at Mei in confusion. Despite how often he was at Mei's home, he hadn't even seen Kirika since that evening he first met her when he found out about the class' charm against the calamity.

"What? Why does she want me to stay over?" She looked ahead with the slightest hint of sadness or disappointment on her face.

"She's visiting a friend of hers that's in town until tomorrow and doesn't want me along, so she figured you could stay over and keep me company. She says she worries, but she really just wants to make sure I don't go anywhere."

Kouichi actually had to think about that for a moment. He was certain nothing bad would happen, but due to the calamity that he recently learned about, he realized that it never hurt to be cautious. Still, he did really like hanging out with Mei, and he could finally get to cook for her like she had asked a few weeks previously. He decided that he'd stay with her and get to know her more over the weekend, but there was one thing he had to do first. Without answering, he took out his mobile phone and dialed a number, waiting as it rang three times before receiving an answer.

"Kouichi-kun? Where are you? Are you okay?" He couldn't help but smile at how much his relatives worried about him.

"I'm fine, Oba-chan. I'm with a friend of mine from school. I'm just letting you know that I'll be staying over their house tonight, so I'm just gonna pack a bag when I get home and head out, okay?"

"Ohh… Alright, Kouichi-kun. I'm lying down early for the night, so have fun and please stay safe, alright?"

"I promise I will, Oba-chan. Bye." He hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket before smiling at Mei.

"It looks like you have a houseguest for the evening, Misaki. I promise I won't be any trouble, though, okay?"

Mei gave a very small smile as she nodded before they continued walking in silence towards Kouichi's house. About an hour later, they find themselves walking down the stairs into the basement filled with Kirika's dolls. She then made her way to the doll that resembled her and lightly stroked its hair.

"Sakakibara-kun…" Kouichi could tell that she had something important, and most likely difficult, on her mind. She almost never hesitated when they talked. She either told him something, or she didn't.

"What is it, Misaki?" She looked at him over her shoulder with her deep red eye.

"Why do you hang around me so much?" He looked shocked as she asked such a question before looking down with a sad and hurtful expression, thinking that she hated having him around.

"I don't mind your company, Sakakibara-kun. I actually like it. What I want to know is why you seem to like being around me all the time." A look of relief and understanding washed over his face as he smiled a little at her.

"Why would I mind your company, Misaki? You're intelligent, quiet, great to talk to, and you have a really calming aura about you." She turned towards him with a confused expression on her face.

"Aura?"

"Yeah. It's the type of energy that you give off. Everybody has one, and depending on the type of aura they have, that's usually the type of people that will want to be around them." She looked away so her patch-covered eye was facing him as she held her elbows in her hands.

"Aura… is like a magnetic energy that brings people it's compatible with closer… But what I want to know is… Why does Sakakibara-kun like my aura? It can't be that nice if everyone would rather keep their distance from me. Yet you're the only one that can't seem to stay away… no matter how much the class told you to. Why?" She very lightly tightened her grip on her elbows.

Kouichi stared at her in surprise as she spoke. Everything about her made her seem like she was the type to be a loner, wanting to be alone and away from the crowd. To a degree, it probably was true, but in actuality, she really was just too shy and quiet to make her way to the crowd. She needed someone to go to her and show that they genuinely wanted to get to know her, rather than just be another face in the crowd. Once realizing this, Kouichi quietly set his bag on the floor and carefully made his way to Mei. Before she even realized it, he wrapped his arms around her as she gasped in surprise.

"S-Sa… Sakakibara-kun… W-what are you-"

"I like you, Misaki-chan… as more than a friend or someone to talk to… I really like who you are as a person. The more I learn about who you are, the more I want to be around you." She widened her eye in complete surprise at hearing his confession. She had absolutely no idea that he felt this way about her. She just thought he was fascinated by her and his naturally curious nature would of course want to know more about her. And if she were honest with herself, there was a well-hidden part of her heart that felt the same way about him. Though she initially locked it away so she wouldn't have to deal with it, it came back to the forefront of her mind and heart with a vengeance as she settled into his embrace.

"Sakakibara-kun… you… you're warm…" Much to Kouichi's surprise, she actually squeezed the front of his shirt in her hands and snuggled closer to him. Once the shock of her actions wore off though, he gently tightened his embrace around her petite body.

"Sakakibara-kun… no one has ever said that they liked me before… I… I don't know what to do now…" Kouichi couldn't help but smile a little as he continued to hold her.

"Well Misaki, typically when someone says they like someone, the person they told tells them their honest feelings about it. Do they like them back the same way, is it only platonic, or something else completely? It's up to you how it goes from here. You don't even have to answer now if you don't have one. It's not like we don't see each other often."

"Yeah… Sakakibara-kun… what if I told you that I like you too? What would you say to me?"

"If you said that, then I'd ask you to be my girlfriend, Misaki-chan." He said, not missing a beat. Well, he did miss that her heart skipped a beat when he said that. She couldn't believe it; the one guy in her whole class that she not only respected as a person, but liked far more than even her own mother actually asked her to be his girlfriend. She let go of his shirt and took off her eye patch and placed it in her pocket before looking at him with both her normal ruby eye and her doll's emerald eye that could see the color of death.

"I'd like that very much. I do like being around you, Sakakibara-kun." He smiled gently at her as he gazed into both of her beautiful eyes.

"If we're going to be together like this, don't you think we should call each other by our first names… Mei-chan?" She looked at him with surprise but smiled very gently.

"If you say so… Kouichi-kun." They smiled at each other as Kouichi picked up his bag and followed Mei to the elevator that led them upstairs to her home, where they'd spend the night in each other's embrace for the first of many times.

_Sorry that this fic was so short, but I just wanted to see how well I did at actually writing an "Another" one-shot before going into making a story as long as my "New Rules and New Romance" story. I probably could've had them kiss, but I figured Kouichi wouldn't go that far after JUST asking her out. I'll likely have another story where they actually go out on a real date. I know this show is still gaining popularity, but I need reviews people. And please no flamers. This is only my second story and my first one-shot, so if you do have complaints, make them constructive and not destructive. Thank you very much._


	2. Shopping and Dinner

_Thank you everyone for your raving reviews. To be quite honest, I'm pleasantly shocked that everyone likes this story so much. So, without further ado, by popular demand, here is "I Like You" chapter 2._

As Kouichi and Mei rode the elevator that led to Studio M's second floor and living area, they couldn't help but exchange a small smile towards each other. Both were expecting to do a lot of talking while Kouichi spent the night, but neither of them had expected to enter the basement as friends and enter the second floor as a couple. Once the elevator door opened, they took off their shoes and exited with Mei leading the way to the living room.

"We don't have a guest room, so you'll have to stay here in the living room." Kouichi nodded as he carefully set his bag down by the couch.

"It's ok, Mei-chan. I expected something like that so I packed a sleeping bag as well. In the meantime, what would you like to do?" Mei looked away quietly, seeming to not know what to say before Kouichi followed her gaze to the kitchen.

"I get it now… you want me to make dinner for us, right Mei-chan?" He smiled gently as she nodded.

"Yes. I was hoping when you told me "someday", it didn't mean months or years from now."

He made his way over to the kitchen and washed his hands, sneaking a smile at Mei as he did before looking a way, hiding a very faint blush on her pale-skinned face. Kouichi held back a chuckle as he looked in the refrigerator and cabinets to see what was there to make for dinner before letting out a quiet sigh. Mei looked over at him when she heard him sigh.

"What's wrong, Kouichi-kun?" Kouichi looked back at her as he closed the cabinet he was looking in.

"We're gonna have to go to the market because there's barely enough ingredients to make sandwiches. Luckily, I just got my allowance when I went home today, so we should be okay."

"Are you sure? You don't have to cook if you don't want to." Kouichi smiled at her consideration of him.

"It's perfectly alright, Mei-chan. By the way, do you have any food allergies that you know of?" Mei shook her head.

"No, but I don't like spicy things like wasabi. It hurts my mouth and nose."

"I understand. That's no problem, because I don't like things that are spicy or bitter either." He went to put on his shoes as Mei followed behind doing the same before making their way downstairs and out the door.

"So, Mei-chan, is there anything in particular you have a taste for?" She looked down, her dark hair covering her eyes as she spoke quietly.

"Something…warm…" Kouichi looked at her with a curious and mildly worried expression.

"Is something wrong?" Mei simply shook her head and continued walking in silence before they finally reached the market. Once inside, Kouichi grabbed a hand-basket before they made their way through the store while he began brainstorming ideas on what to cook.

"Let's see… something warm… not bitter or spicy…" A light bulb suddenly clicked in his head as he smiled at the idea before making his way through the store to grab the necessary ingredients, along with a few extra ones for breakfast and lunch the next day. Once they made their way to the register, Kouichi and the cashier greeted each other before the food got scanned.

"That'll be 170 yen, young man." Mei reached into her pocket and pulled out a small money purse before Kouichi gently held her hand and shook his head.

"I have it, Mei-chan, don't worry." Before she could even argue the point, Kouichi counted out the money and paid the cashier before grabbing the bags, looking back at her with a smile.

"Shall we?" She looked at him in surprise before smiling gently and nodding as she followed him out of the market back to her home. Once they made their way back upstairs to the kitchen, Kouichi and Mei put the groceries into the refrigerator before he smiled at her.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiles back at him and shakes her head.

"What are you going to cook, Kouichi-kun?" He simply chuckled a little and winked at her.

"That's a surprise, Mei-chan. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll like it." She turned away to hide her blush from his warm smile, though she didn't succeed, he still didn't see because he had already began washing his hands and wiping down the kitchen counters to begin cooking. Mei simply smiled and stood there watching as he began rolling out dough and flouring it repeatedly. That's when he hid a smirk as he got an idea in his head.

"Hey Mei-chan, come over here for a second." Curious about what he could want, Mei made her way over to him. Once she was within arm's reach, she flinched and closed her eyes as he quickly turned and flicked his hand at her. She felt something soft and powdery hit her face as he snickered quietly.

"Kouichi-kun…what did you just do?" He snickered again and pointed to the framed picture behind her.

"Take a look for yourself, Mei-chan." She turned around and walked up to the picture, using the reflective glass on it to see that Kouichi had indeed flicked flour right into her face. He had trouble holding back a laugh as she turned to face him and ask very slowly.

"Kouichi-kun… why did you just flick flour in my face?" He could no longer help himself as he started laughing hard at her reaction. Knowing she likely wouldn't get an answer, she simply snuck her way around Kouichi and grabbed a bit of flour.

"Kouichi-kun…" As neutral as she often sounded, she actually sounded a little angry, so he quickly calmed down and turned to face her, only to flinch as he saw her hand coming towards his face. The only thing that he registered a moment later was a powdery substance on his face, and a quiet giggling right in front of him. He opened his eyes to see that she was indeed before touching his face and looking at his hands to see that she had also flicked flour into his face.

"Now we are even, Kouichi-kun." He looked at her in disbelief as she stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards the bathroom, but not before she glanced a smile at him along the way before she was out of sight. Kouichi simply shook his head and chuckled in disbelief at Mei's antics as he continued working with the dough and chopping the other ingredients and having the water boiling.

The entire time he's cooking, his mind continuously wanders to Mei and what's been happening since he joined Class 3. He, along with Mei, are nonexistent to the rest of the class (thankfully not the whole school, because the people in the art club seem really nice), Yukari Sakuragi, Ikuo Takabayashi, and Sanae Mizuno are all dead due to the calamity, and the result of everything has ended up pushing them together and now became a couple. 'It's crazy how bad things can lead to good things and vice versa…' Kouichi silently thought.

Almost as if the universe agreed with him, Mei immediately came back into vision and again smiled at him. 'Mei sure has a pretty smile.' He tried to hide the blush quickly creeping up on his face by looking down at what he was doing, which was a good thing because he was about to start cutting up the dough into noodles. Once he was done with that, he placed the noodles into the pot of boiling water before stirring the pot that held the broth as Mei sniffed the air and smiled.

"It smells good, Kouichi-kun. What is that?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"You're gonna find out in just a few minutes, Mei-chan. Go ahead and sit down and I'll join you in a few minutes." She nods before going to sit down in the living room in one of the chairs. Coincidentally, it was the same chair that she sat in when Kouichi came here the first time. Barely five minutes later, Kouichi came out with a tray with two bowls, two sets of chopsticks, and two glasses of ice water and set it down on the table.

"Here we are, Mei-chan. This is a shrimp and pork ramen with carrots and celery in a pork broth. I hope you like it." She smiled at what Kouichi had prepared for them.

"It looks and smells great, Kouichi-kun. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." They both said grace at the same time before carefully blowing on their ramen before ingesting some of the noodles. Mei closed her eyes and smiled as she chewed slowly before swallowing, the noodles filling her body with comfortable warmth on the way down.

"I love it, Kouichi-kun. I'm impressed." Kouichi couldn't help but blush a little at her compliments.

"I'm glad, Mei-chan. Thank you." For nearly an hour, they quietly enjoyed the warm, delicious ramen, occasionally talking about random things such as the homework the teachers gave, some of the people in the class, Kirika's dolls, Mei's art, and even Kouichi being Mei's tour guide should she decide to visit Tokyo. Even after they finish the ramen and Kouichi washes the dishes and puts them away, they eventually make their way to the couch, but not before Mei goes to get an extra fleece blanket and pillow from the hall closet and places them on the couch.

"It gets cold in here at night, so I thought you might need those." Kouichi smiles at her as she sits down next to him.

"Thank you, Mei-chan, I appreciate it. How was dinner?" She smiled gently at him.

"It was delicious, Kouichi-kun. I really liked it a lot." She took a deep breath and let out a small shiver as she rubbed her arms, already cold from the room's temperature. Kouichi immediately noticed this and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her before pulling her into his arms. She smiled at the action and even snuggled a little closer to him.

"Mmm… Thank you, Kouichi-kun, but what about you? Aren't you cold as well?" He simply smiled at her.

"No, not really. This is actually helping me stay warm as well. The heat from our bodies is helping us get warm, and this fleece is helping you stay warm." She smiled a little as she closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer.

"You're just full of health facts, aren't you, Kouichi-kun?" Kouichi chuckled quietly at her jab at his knowledge of health facts.

"When you spend a few months in a hospital chatting with a nurse, you tend to learn a few things." She almost didn't seem to hear as she started drifting to sleep.

"How lucky for Kouichi-kun…" She let out a small yawn as she finally fell asleep right next to him. Kouichi smiled as he carefully pulled the blanket from her and wrapped it around them both and pulled her to him as he sat back against the arm of the couch with her laying against him and his arms around her. He let out a long, quiet exhale as he went to sleep with Mei curled up in his arms.

_Wow, this chapter took a while to write. This is chapter two of what was an originally a one-shot for "I Like You" which, much to my extreme surprise, received many positive reviews. I actually have an idea for the next chapter, so I'm going to sleep on that and hopefully have an update within a couple of days. Keep the constructive reviews coming people; I love feedback!_


	3. Confusions and Explanations

_This is what I expect to be the final chapter to "I Like You". To those who like my story, thank you so much for your reviews and constructive criticism. I know Mei was a touch OOC last chapter, but I wanted to show that under the right circumstances, she'd eventually start letting herself loosen up a little with him. So for those who hate that I made Mei a touch warmer to Kouichi than she would be in the anime, I apologize. Without further ado, here is the finale to "I Like You."_

As Mei began to stir from her slumber, she began to notice a few things that didn't seem normal. First off, she was far too warm, but it was a comfortable warmth. Secondly, she noticed that she was in the living room, where as far as she could remember, she never so much as nodded off. Third, there was something that sounded and felt like someone breathing right below her. She slowly looked up and sure enough, Kouichi Sakakibara was sound asleep right in front of her. Before she had time to wonder what the heck was going on, memories of the previous day's activities began flooding her mind; inviting him to stay the night, his confession, going shopping, flicking flour at each other as he cooked, enjoying his ramen, then falling asleep next to him on the couch.

She couldn't believe so much happened in a single day. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even act herself towards the end of it all, either. Normally she just likes talking to him, but ever since his confession and insisting on cooking dinner, she felt…different. She wasn't sick, not that she knew of, that couldn't be it. She hadn't taken her eye patch off yet, so she couldn't tell if either of them was dying, but it certainly didn't seem like it, so that likely wasn't the problem. Did he do something to the ramen that made her act like this? She shook her head as she quickly dismissed the thought. Not only had been with him when he bought all of those ingredients and there wasn't anything here he could use to make her feel any different, but Kouichi Sakakibara was easily one of the nicest people she's ever met since her twin sister, so there was no way on earth that he did anything on purpose. So what was it, then? What was it that made her insides burn and tingle every time he smiled at her? What was it that made her feel like she could melt whenever he held her in his arms? Just what the hell was it that made her want to be around him every second possible? She didn't have time to ponder these questions, however, because Kouichi was beginning to wake up. Covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned, he smiled gently at her.

"Good morning, Mei-chan. How are you this morning?" She looked down at his chest to try and hide the blush and embarrassed look on her face.

"Fine, Kouichi-kun… I'm sorry about falling asleep on you." Kouichi smiled and gently touched her head, noticing how soft her hair actually is.

"It's alright, Mei-chan. Why don't we just get up and I'll make us some breakfast and a bento for later?" She nods at the suggestion as she gets up and stretches, loosening up some of her stiff muscles as Kouichi grabbed a small bag of his personal toiletries from his bag before making his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. All the while, Mei is sitting on the couch thinking about her new boyfriend.

He liked to ask questions, too many questions at times, but that inquisitive nature of his seemed to draw him to her in the first place. Then there was how caring he was when it came to others. She saw how concerned about Ikuo Takabayashi's health he was when they first met during P.E., not to mention how concerned he was about how she grew she grew up in Kirika's home. He had a small playful side every so often that even she found amusing, and he didn't overdo his playfulness either, which was a good thing. Having conversations with him was never actually boring because she could tell that, like herself, he was more intelligent than a lot of kids his age, if Naoya Teshigawara was of any indication. He was extremely friendly as well given how popular he was when he first arrived, which could very well be attributed to his caring nature and intellect. He could even cook, quite well as she found out last night, and if she were dead honest with herself, he was quite attractive. Almost as if the universe was trying to say something, Kouichi stepped out right at that moment and smiled at her before heading to the kitchen.

"Bathroom's all yours, Mei-chan. I'm gonna get started on breakfast, okay?" Mei nodded as she went to the bathroom to perform your usual morning rituals while Kouichi started wiping down the counters again and started cooking.

About twenty minutes later, we find Mei sitting in a chair sketching in her pad as Kouichi brings over their breakfast of miso, steamed rice, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), and broiled salmon.

**Both: **"Itadakimasu."

They both start eating, and once again, Mei is amazed by Kouichi's skills in the kitchen. They ate in relative silence, only occasionally talking about possible plans for the day. Once they were finished, Kouichi took the dishes to the kitchen, washed them and put them away before grabbing his bag and opening the door for Mei to exit first. They soon made their way outside where they began walking in a random direction, simply enjoying the silence of each other's company. After a few minutes of silence, they eventually made their way to the playground that they sometimes visit. Once there, Kouichi put his bag down as Mei sat on one of the swings, holding each chain in her hand as she let out a quiet sigh. Noticing this, Kouichi went over to sit in the swing next to her and gently touched her hand.

"Mei-chan, what's the matter? Are you okay?" There it was again; his curious and caring nature all wrapped up into one package. Though she did like how attentive he was when it came to her. Usually, people just assumed she was always like this because it was her nature or something along those lines. In truth, she was lonely. She was lonely before she found out she had a twin sister, and she was even lonelier after she died. But since Kouichi began hanging out with her, the loneliness began to fade more and more from existence.

"I'm confused…" Kouichi tilted his head in confusion, but didn't say anything, figuring she had more she wanted to explain it. He was right.

"I don't understand you, Kouichi-kun. You are social, curious, friendly, intelligent, and kind… so why are you always hanging around someone as quiet and anti-social as I am? You probably could have dated almost anyone else in the class; Akazawa seems fond of you, and I could tell Sakuragi liked you. So why do you like me?"

Kouichi was both confused and relieved at the same time at what seemed to be bothering Mei. He was relieved because he actually thought he did or said something that upset her, but he was also confused about what actually was bothering her.

"Mei-chan, look at me." She turned her head towards him as she noticed his hands near her face. Eyes wide with shock, she didn't move as she felt her eye patch being removed before she noticed him placing it in his shirt pocket. She felt her face start to heat up as Kouichi smiled warmly at her.

"You're an intelligent, mysterious, introverted artist that has no problem with an overly curious guy like me. Why wouldn't I want to get to know you, Mei-chan?" Her blush darkened a little more as he winked at her.

"Not that it makes that much of a difference on why I like you, but you are really cute as well, Mei-chan." She blushed and turned her head away so that her normal eye was facing him before she felt a warm hand touch her cheek and turn her to face him again.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, Mei-chan: I think your eye is beautiful, so don't feel like you have to hide it from me, okay?" She looked at him in shock and simply nodded, trying so hard not to blush from his warm hand on her face before she finally let herself smile a little.

"Thank you, Kouichi-kun." He smiled back at her and nodded before removing his hand from her face as they started talking again. They talked about what Mei's sister was like, what Kouichi heard about his mother, and they even discussed how and why the heck Mei was so certain that Akazawa and Sakuragi liked him. Eventually, they both left the playground and made their way along the river while they continued to talk. They were immersed in their conversation that neither had noticed how quickly time flew by until it began to get dark. Kouichi was the first one to notice as he gazed up at the sky.

"You know, you remind me of the moon, Mei-chan?" She looked at him in confusion but didn't say anything.

"Unless you know what to look for, you rarely see it for anything more than what it is. Others simply see something that only comes out at night. I see a soul that only truly shines when the circumstances are just right, and you stop letting your head see it and start letting your heart see it." Kouichi smiled as he looked at Mei.

"When I first met you, I thought you were just a quiet, strange girl that everyone didn't understand so they chose to ignore you. But then, I got to know the real girl underneath the eye-patch. You're an intelligent, quiet, strong, and beautiful girl, Mei-chan. I honestly think we were meant to meet for a reason." She stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a small smile.

"I don't know what to say, except…thank you, Kouichi-kun…" She stepped closer to him and moved her right hand to his chest, right over his heart.

"I can feel your heart… it's warm… like you…" She then dipped her hand into his shirt pocket and took out her eye patch, placing it into her own pocket before gazing at him with both eyes. She held her hand out to him as he gently shook it, not unlike when she told him that neither of them existed to the class anymore. She gently smiled at him as she quietly spoke.

"I look forward to being your girlfriend, Kouichi Sakakibara." Kouichi looked surprised before smiling back and gently kissing the back of her hand, causing her heart to flutter as he spoke just as quietly.

"And I look forward to being your boyfriend, Mei Fujioka." She looked surprised at the use of her real last name smiling and they released their hands and went their separate ways, which wasn't far for Mei since her house was right across the street. As they made their way home, they interestingly shared the same thoughts.

**Kouichi: **'Mei-chan's boyfriend…'

**Mei: **'Kouichi-kun's girlfriend…'

**Both:** 'I could get used to that title…'

_End._

_And so ends my first Another fanfic "I Like You". I've been surprised by a few things since first writing this story. 1: that so many people liked it in the first place. 2: some even thought that the one-shot was meant to have multiple chapters. And 3: that people actually want me to continue creating Another fanfics. I want to know EVERYONE'S feedback regarding this story. Should I have made them kiss in this one? Should I make a sequel and then have them kiss? How well did I write the story as a whole in the first place? Please, let me know all of this and more in your reviews and messages. I love hearing what people really think (no, flames are NOT permitted). _


End file.
